


Shit

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [249]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Jensen Ackles, Season 1 Jared Padalecki, Season 1 Jensen Ackles, degrading names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: RPF. Season 1 The director is harsh towards Jared, degrading him basically being an ass. He doesn't tell Jensen but Jensen finds out some how. Fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit

“No! Fucking again! God, you’re shit!” The director yelled.

Jared sighed, shutting his eyes. It felt like they’ve done this scene thousands of times, but here they still were, all because ‘Jared wasn’t doing it right’.

“Alright.” Jared sighed, as everything was placed into position again.

They ran through the scene another time, and finally the director let Jared free to have a break.

“Still was a piece of shit though.” The director scoffed.

Jared swallowed down the insult he wanted to say and left to go get some food.

He met up with Jensen who smiled at him, only to see Jared’s face and the smile left.

“Dude what’s up?”

“Nothing. Just a long run-through. Had to do some retakes.”

“Oh. Right. Well you’re free now.” Jensen grinned.

“Yep. Free now."  _But I’ll have to go back._  Jared put on a fake smile and chatted with Jensen until they had to go back for the next scene.

_

It was almost the end of the work day when Jared got pulled aside.

"You’re shit! Why the fuck are you here!” The director went off.

Jared stood there, taking what the director yelled, hands curling into fists.

The director went on and on about how horrible Jared was and how bad of an actor Jared was, until Jensen walked in.

“Jared! I was wondering if-the fuck are you yelling at him for?” Jensen said, getting defensive.

“He’s shit! No good! Why bother working with him?” the director turned on Jensen.

“Really? You think that? You’re the one that shit! Not him. Fuck, he’s three times the guy you are.” Jensen said, getting in the director’s face. “You want a guy who has raw talent, you don’t have to look any further. You’re the shit one. You’re the one that can’t work right. Not Jared. Get the fuck out of my sight before I do something.” Jensen growled.

The director took a step back, deciding if pissing Jensen off was a good idea. He turned and left, but not before Jensen called out after him.

“And don’t expect to have a fucking job any time soon, asshole!” He yelled. When he turned to Jared, his features softened. “Hey? Was that what everything was about earlier?”

“Yeah.” Jared nodded. “Did…did ya really mean all of what you said?”

“Of course.” Jensen said. “Dude, I wouldn’t lie to you. You’re incredible.”

Jared gave a soft genuine smile, and Jensen grinned. “There’s that real smile. Hey, I was stopping by to see if you wanted to head out to a bar or something?”

“Sure, sounds like a plan.”

“Great. I need to stop by my trailer for a few things first. Wanna walk with me?”

“Sure.” Jared said. Jensen grinned and the two walked off, chatting away about this or that.


End file.
